


Tail for the Wings

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Academy School, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Dean, Demon Castiel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Secret Lovers, Small Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Demon Castiel and Angel Dean secretly meet in the janitor’s closet.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Angel/Demon





	Tail for the Wings

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
  
“Dean....this is wrong, we shouldn't… ohh…” The Omega Demon melted into the mat as his secret lover ran his tongue over his hip bones. Dean had voiced--and proved--just how much those turned him on, and the little Demon did all he could to dress in a way to show them off, making sure to make the large Alpha Angel wild with want.  
  
“So naughty Cas. _My_ little demon saying we shouldn’t do this, when we both know you want this,” Dean growled against the demon’s exposed stomach, watching it twitch.  
  
This had become a routine. They were different species, yes; they shouldn’t even want to be around one another, and yet, they desired and cared for each other beyond words. They had to hide and pretend to not even know each other, while classes at the Heaven of Purgatory Academy tried its best to ‘pretend’ to be a diverse school for gifted young angels and demons.  
  
Dean was an Alpha Angel with impressive, massive golden wings that had specks of brown all throughout. He was a Magical Engineer Major, and was sought out by all of the Omega Angels throughout the school. Even Omega Angel teachers looked at him with heart eyes. The fact that a tiny Omega Demon had gotten that big Angel to pay attention to him and want him, well… Castiel couldn’t pretend he didn’t absolutely love the power it made him feel.  
  
Castiel was an Omega Demon, and as a small one, he tended to get his way by looking shy and adorable... and wouldn’t you know the sheer surprise and excitement he had felt when it had worked on Dean Winchester. It had started as a dare from his sister, Meg. She had seen how Cas was one of the many that eyed the Alpha Angel. She had been a bit shocked, however, when Castiel had tilted his chin up and took her challenge at heart. Now, months later, Castiel and Dean would sneak around the vast Academy’s grounds and find spots for them to get some privacy. Dean was extremely hands-on, and had wasted no time in learning all of his pretty little demon’s sensitive areas. He loved mapping out his soft body with his lips, tongue and hands.  
  
The only problem was that he was harboring deep feelings for the Angel. Dean was good to him, funny and affectionate while they were together, and Castiel wanted all of that in the open. However, he knew the backlash they would have to face if he ever convinced his lover to actually be together beyond janitor closet meetings.  
  
“Ohh!” Castiel cried out as the Alpha slid into his slick wet hole. Dean had had him on edge for nearly twenty minutes, and he had been impatiently awaiting for the Angel to get on with it. “Fuck… so big…” he whimpered, as he felt every inch of Dean’s cock buried inside him. Castiel looked up at his lover, who growled and panted as he bottomed out. Dean’s wings were spread wide in an aggressive and protective gesture, which sent shivers throughout the little demon’s body.  
  
Dean nuzzled the Omega’s neck, scent marking him as he grazed his teeth over the gentle skin. “Mine,” he whispered into Castiel’s ear, as the Alpha started a languishing pace, pistoning the Omega’s prostate at every thrust. The Angel kissed the Demon, savoring the taste of him as he swallowed the smaller lover’s high moans.  
  
Castiel squeezed his thighs around Dean’s waist, urging the Angel to go faster. The Alpha ignored his plea, and Castiel smirked into the kiss. He raked his fingers through Dean’s short brown hair, whipped out his forked tail, and started to smack the large Alpha Angel’s perfect behind. Dean grunted in reply, his hips snapping into the Omega, making Castiel cry out happily. With every slap of his tail against his lover’s ass, the Angel thrusted harder and deeper into him. Dean’s wings flapped outwards, taking Castiel’s breath away as the fierce rush of his climax hit him. The Demon made himself keep his eyes open as the delicious tendrils of his orgasm rendered his whole body on fire, and he saw his lover’s eyes light up with grace as Dean followed suit. The Alpha made sure not to knot him, as there was not enough time, but he rushed to devour Castiel’s mouth in a hungry kiss.  
  
Eventually the little Demon whipped his tail against his lover’s bare ass once more, getting the large Angel to gently remove himself from crushing him into the gym mats below. Dean stayed above him, however, and continued to nuzzle and nip at his small Demon’s neck.  
  
“We should mate,” Dean growled out against him, which made Castiel’s whole body still.  
  
“What?” The Angel smiled down at the mesmerizing wide blue eyes his lover aimed at him, filled with confusion and overflowing with affection and hope.  
  
Dean nuzzled him once more and kissed him deeply. “Let’s mate.”  
  
Castiel gave the Angel a dazzling and breathtaking smile as the little Demon wrapped himself tightly around his large lover, and slapped his ass once more with his tail. Dean laughed against him.  
  
They would face the rest of the Academy's taboo rules of no inter-species together, and demolish the haters as one.  
  
  
 **End**


End file.
